My List Of Things To Do Today
by untapdtreasure
Summary: PWP; Bobby decides to help Alex rinse her hair in the shower. What more does this Major Case Detective have on his mind?


Title: My List of Things To Do Today  
>Author: untapdtreasure<br>Rating: T  
>Pairing: Goren &amp; Eames<br>Summary: PWP; Bobby decides to help Alex rinse her hair in the shower. What more does this Major Case Detective have on his mind?  
>AN: inspired by the picture prompt that Vicki left at my livejournal. I hope I did it justice.

Alex was lost in thought as she shampooed her hair. She was going over her to-do-list in her head; dry cleaning, grocery shopping, finalize the arrangements to have family dinner at her place this weekend. She frowned. Something was missing, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

The water and soap trickled down her body. She grabbed her cloth and favorite scented body wash. The hot water rejuvenated her. She thoroughly washed from top to bottom, taking care to get all the hard to reach places. She turned to face the spray, the soap sliding off her skin and down the drain.

Bobby watched the soap and water bead down her skin through his clear shower door; his partner, his lover. He dropped his boxers in a heap onto the floor. He eased into the shower behind her. He kissed her shoulder and murmured, "Your worry wrinkle is in full crease. Must be thinking about me," he teased.

She smiled and let her arms fall as he wrapped his around her and pulled her back against his chest. "That obvious, huh?" She tangled their fingers together and let his warmth engulf her. She closed her eyes.

"That hurt..." His teeth found the spot just below her ear. He heard her soft intake of breath, and he knew he was doing something right. "You were already asleep when I came to bed. I thought we could make up for that." He sucked at her earlobe and whispered, "I promise to make it worth your while..."

"Don't make promises you can't make good on." She was wet with desire. Her eyes were now half-closed. She could feel each drop of water as it beaded and rolled down her skin. One hand moved up and into his hair. She kneaded his scalp gently with her nails.

He kissed her neck, then her shoulder. He whispered, "Do you doubt my sincerity?" He sucked at her skin then allowed his tongue to follow in its wake. He pulled back, turning her to face him. He lowered his mouth to hers in a soft, chaste kiss.

His hands moved up and through her hair. He helped her rinse the shampoo from her long, honey blonde locks. He was gentle and massaged to make sure all the soap was rinsed clean from it.

She moaned and whimpered. His hands and mouth and body always had this effect on her. Her stomach was alive with a dozen or so butterflies all flying in different directions. She looked up at him with lust-filled eyes. Her voice left her as he looked down at her. Her lips parted and nothing came out. She moved her hand up to the nape of his neck, pulling him down.

He kissed her nose then her mouth, moving her gently until her back was against the shower wall. His kisses lingered and deepened as her lips parted to take his tongue. He moaned softly, slipping his hands down her sides. His large palms rested on the rounded cheeks of her ass.

"What do you want to do to me?" she breathed. Her hands moved up his chest then back down again, her nails raking his flesh. Her mouth went to his erect nipple, teasing it with only her tongue.

He lifted her, moving between her legs. He watched her hand disappear between them, as she guided his erection into her. He pushed forward, taking her as deep as he could. Her ass was now pressed against the glass wall as he pushed deep and hard.

Their mouths met again and again in searing kisses. Their fingers entwined. He moved their hands above their heads as he took full advantage of her top half being within his mouth's reach. He kissed the swell of her breast and moved lower. His mouth encircled her fully-erect nipple. He suckled gently.

Her head fell back. Her hands clenched his, knuckles going white. She hissed softly, "Yesss, just like that. Bobby, don't stop..."

He slowly rolled his hips, taking her deeply with each thrust. He moved their hands up farther on the wall. He moaned against her flesh as he felt her heels dig into his ass cheeks. He bit at her damp skin.

Her back arched, rocking against him. Her breath quickened. "So deep," she rasped. "So deep… feels so good."

Urgency took over as he moved faster, taking her harder. He let her hands go as his arms went around the small of her back. He held her in place as he pushed faster and deeper. His mouth moved along her shoulder. He could feel her tightening around him. He knew she was right there.

Her nails raked along his back and up into his hair, tugging gently. When he lifted his mouth to hers, she kissed him hard. Their tongues tangled as she came hard around him. She trembled as aftershocks rippled up her spine with each of his deep thrusts. "Come on, Bobby," she begged between kisses.

He nipped at her lip. "Almost," he promised. "Almost." He sucked at her lip as he came inside her; deep, hot, and hard. He rolled his hips forward, rocking into her until he was spent. He laid his forehead against hers and searched her eyes. "I love you."

She held him to her and whispered, "I love you too." Still shaking, she buried her face against his neck. "I'll have to fall asleep before you come to bed more often."

He chuckled softly. "Sounds like a plan." He lowered her to her feet. He didn't let her go as he pulled her under the spray to kiss her again and again.

Today was going to be a good day no matter what the criminals of New York City threw at them. They were coming home to one another and nothing else mattered.


End file.
